


Hey, Baby

by Pinophyta



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinophyta/pseuds/Pinophyta
Summary: Baby's been living a pretty normal life after paying off his debt. The last job went off without a hitch, and Doc left him alone after that. A year passed and, sadly, things between him and Debora didn't work out. It's fine, though. He's holding on.Griff shows up just a little after that, with unclear intentions. But he's less of a dick to Baby this time around, and that immediately gets his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, things didn't escalate the way they did in the movie. Baby pays off his debt, but Doc leaves him alone. Doc dies later, but under circumstances not related to Baby (it's just briefly mentioned). Baby lives a normal life, him and Deborah are happy for a while, and eventually they have a friendly (but still sad) break up. And then Griff shows up.
> 
> By the way, I'm not sure what age Baby is supposed to be in canon, so I'm writing him as 24, which is the age Ansel Elgort was when he played him.
> 
> I don't know anything about cars so please don't ask me what car Griff's supposed to be driving.

 

 

"Hey, Baby!"

It feels weird saying the word “baby” like that, without endearment, just as a nickname. But Griff says it with confidence, and from the other side of the diner, Baby looks up.

Griff walks up to his booth, and sits on the seat across. The waitress is there in a minute, and with a charming smile he orders coffee.

Baby is wearing sunglasses, earphones, and pretends not to be paying attention. Griff isn’t surprised by his lack of reaction.

"Waiting for your girl?" He asks.

Hesitant, Baby shakes his head.

Griff frowns, confused. According to the last rumors he heard, Baby had a pretty good thing going with one of the waitresses there. Granted, that had been a while ago. So maybe things had changed while he was out of Atlanta.

"It didn't work out." Baby says, neutral, monotone.

He’s tried to stay away from breakup songs, but they always sneak up on him. There’s just so many.

"Damn.” Griff says. “Sorry to hear that."

Now it’s Baby's time to be confused. Griff didn’t even know Debora. In fact, him and Baby haven't seen each other since their last job together. What did he care about his love life?

"So." Griff said, once the waitress served him coffee. "I heard Doc bit it."

Baby nods.

Ugly business. Sudden. Violent. But for better or for worse, Baby is off the hook now.

"Explains why I haven't had any new job offers for a while. Damn."

Baby is too polite to ask what the hell he wants. Too polite, and too smart. He’s not scared of Griff, just annoyed, but making a scene wouldn’t help.

He's not a getaway driver anymore. With Doc gone, he has no reason to have contact with people like Griff anymore. Doesn’t want it, doesn’t need it.

Griff compliments the coffee, and decides to order some food as well. He offers to order something for Baby, but he's not hungry.

"You don't look so good, Baby.” he says. “Or at least I think so. Hard to tell, you know."

Baby ignores him. He's right, though. He's thinking about Debora, all day and all night, wondering if there’s still a chance to make things right. But he’s not delusional. Debora had been reasonable, she had explained it all so well. It doesn’t make it hurt any less, but Baby begins to understand.

Maybe if he didn’t hang around the diner she used to work at every day it would be easier to let go.

"Buddy and Darling are doing time, did you hear about that?"

Baby nods. How could he not? It had been all over the news for days.

"Man, what a pair those were. Guess we’re the only ones from that group that got off scott-free, right?"

"For now." Baby mutters under his breath.

Griff hears his response, but he’s not mad. In fact, he laughs.

He finishes a waffle and asks for a refill on his coffee.

"You know..." He says. "What was the name of that song? The one you were listening to after the job? Can't remember the name of it."

The details of that day come back to Baby as he remembers the song Griff is talking about.

"Egyptian reggae?"

"That's the one. Had it stuck in my head ever since."

Baby thinks that’s a long time to have one song stuck in your head.

It’s really been a while. He thought he’d never see Griffin again. In fact, he barely ever thought about him, and for good reason. He had been a jerk. And while right now he is being a lot less rude, he’s still intruding on Baby's life with unclear intentions.

Before finishing the last waffle, Griff pulls something from one of his pockets.

"I... wanted to give you these back."

It’s the pair of sunglasses he so rudely stole from Baby, so long ago. Baby has never missed them. He has plenty of pairs.

"You can keep them." he says "They look good on you."

Griff raises his eyebrows and his cocky smirk freezes a little bit. The compliment sinks in. And Baby could swear Griff is blushing a little.

He’s giving Baby a strange look now, one Baby isn’t used to. He wonders, what is Griff thinking? Why is he being... nice?

"You sure you don't want them?" he says, reaching to take them back.

Baby nods.

Griff retrieves the glasses, examines them for a moment, and puts them on.

Baby had made that comment without thinking. “They look good on you” is one of those things people say just to be nice, right? Except now that he’s seeing Griff with his glasses, he realizes it’s true. He… looks good.

Griff pays the tab, tips well, and punches a song in the jukebox before heading out.

"See you around, Baby." He says as he leaves.

Baby isn’t too thrilled about the idea of seeing him again. Griff belongs to a part of his life that is over now. Does he want to offer him a job? Want to know if Baby holds any of Doc’s contacts? Whatever he wanted, he’d be severely disappointed.

He could stand to see that smirk of his again, thought. Baby wonders if it’s just the pain from the breakup making him feel like that, if he misses his girlfriend so much that a handsome scumbag like Griff smiling works so well on him.

This time, Baby blushes. Thankfully nobody at the diner notices.

The jukebox begins playing the song Griff selected before leaving: Elvis Presley’s "Are you lonesome tonight"

 

-

 

Griff returns the following week. He nods at Baby, but he sits at the bar and orders lunch. He’s acting like he isn’t there for Baby at all.

And for a moment, Baby almost believes it. That Griff is just there to eat. That he wants nothing from him.

But he isn't that naive. So, hoping to get it over with as soon as possible, Baby sits next to him.

Griff seems surprised, but pleased.

"Hi there." he says.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Baby asks.

The waitress brings the food to Griff, who smiles.

"Shoot."

"What do you want?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Griff laughs, somewhat relieved. "See, I came here to offer you a job, but I think I'm gonna start coming here more often. Their hamburgers are to die for."

"Not interested." states Baby. And he means it.

Griff eats a fry and pauses for a moment, thoughtful.

"Figured you'd say that. Ain't like you're made for this world, anyway." He turns a bit on his seat, looking around, frowning. "Don't you miss driving, though?"

He does. He misses being given a car, and an excuse to drive the way he does. But it was a pleasure that came at too high a price. Crime. Violence. And that price wasn't worth it.

"Sure." he admits in the end.

"You could do that in this job.” Griff continues. “Just take the wheel, and pretend none of the other ugly stuff around you is happening. That's the way you like it, right?"

Baby doesn't respond. Griff's comment is biting, mean again. He stays silent, hoping he gets what the silence means.

And he does. He sighs, defeated.

"Okay, no problem." He says in the end. "You wanna quit while you're ahead. I get it." He scratches the back of his head. "Maybe I should take a page from your book, to be honest."

Baby looks at Griff, surprised. He looks genuinely thoughtful, like he’s seriously considering giving up his life of crime. But judging by the car he arrived in, he’s probably not ready to make the jump.

It’s beautiful, a very dark blue (or possibly purple) sports car. He can see it from the window now, but it caught Baby’s eye the previous week too. Griff notices him looking at it, and he smiles.

"You like it?" He asks.

Baby prefers classic cars, but Griff’s ride is pretty beautiful, for a modern design. Elegant, without being ostentatious. It’s a luxury vehicle, sure, but the kind designed for people who actually enjoys driving, and not just owning a marker of wealth. It is… functional.

He tries not to seem too mesmerized by it, so he simply nods, but he’s already betrayed himself by looking at it for too long. Then Griff leans towards him, as if to tell him a secret, and in a whisper, he asks:

"Wanna ride it?"

And for a moment Baby is confused, but Griff reaches for the key in his pocket, and dangles it in front of him.

He is serious. And he is smiling. And waiting for his answer.

He knows he should say no, but how can he say no? He hasn’t driven anything as gorgeous in an eternity, and part of him misses the feeling of just sitting at the wheel of a high-end car.

“What’s the catch?” he asks.

There has to be a catch. It must benefit Griff in some way. Why else would he offer? Maybe he needs his fingerprints on the wheel. Maybe it’s something even more sinister, if possible.

“No catch, Baby" Griffin says. "Just wanna see you drive it."

And as if to underline the flirty undercurrent of their conversation, Griff winks. And even though Baby isn’t oblivious to it, he pretends to be. Because it’s suddenly really hot at the diner.

The car is even more gorgeous from up close. Inside it’s all dark leather, and it smells a little like Griff too. Baby sits at the wheel and starts it, and the vehicle wakes with a deep purr that makes him shiver.

Griff is sitting next to him, chewing gum, observing Baby’s reaction. And enjoying it, by the looks of it. He’s wearing Baby’s sunglasses again.

“Whenever you’re ready, Baby.” he says.

He takes it for a quick ride around the block, just to test it out. Right away Baby knows he wants more, more of the smooth engine and soft noises, and the way the world syncs up to the music while he drives. It’s a good car. He misses this luxury.

He approaches the I-75 and looks at Griff, expecting a comment, but his approving smile only encourages him on. There’s too much traffic at this hour to properly enjoy the speed, but Baby manages to get a few maneuvers out of the trip. Pushing the limits, but always within them. He doesn’t want to risk getting arrested.

Griff is a bad influence, though. He cheers at every aggressive turn, and can’t hide his excitement every time Baby really hits the gas. He’s loving Baby’s driving as much as him.

"Damn, Baby, you're so good!" He shouts, while the car they just pass aggressively honks at them.

Baby doesn’t know if his heart is beating so fast because of the driving, or because of something else.

They return to the diner. He could have driven himself home, but he doesn’t want to lead Griff to his front door.

Griff jumps out of the car with a howl.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?”

Once outside, Baby pats the roof of the car, softly.

“Is it yours?” he asks.

Griff crosses his arms on the roof and rests his head, looking at Baby.

“Damn right, Baby. Don’t know for how long, but I’m gonna try to make it last!”

He laughs. Baby isn’t sure what that means, and is a little afraid to ask. He hopes that the car isn’t a loan from Griff’s current boss, or something like that. A simple scratch could get them both in trouble, if that were the case.

Baby turns to head back inside the diner without further word. He’s not much for goodbyes. He doesn’t know which one would be harder to say goodbye to, the car or its owner.

“Hey, listen...” Griff says before he’s too far away. Baby stops. “I’m gonna be around town for a while, if you wanna take it for a ride some other time...”

Baby takes a step back. There’s a lump in his throat and he knows he must decline.

“Why?” he asks.

Griff shrugs.

"Why not? It's my car. Love to watch you drive it."

He stares at Griff and his car for an eternity, not knowing what to say, and his expression is unreadable to Griff. He knows Baby liked the trip, though. He knows.

“Well...” he walks around the vehicle, ready to get on the driver’s seat. “See you around, Baby.”

And Baby doesn’t respond, but Griff is not bothered by that. Because he knows Baby. It’s the way he is. And perhaps… perhaps he was coming in too strong.

Baby goes back in and spends the following three minutes trying to find a song that would fit his current state of mind. He gives up and lets it go at random.


	2. Chapter 2

What is he doing?

"Yeah, Griff, what are you doing?" Griff says, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He's parked outside the diner for the fifth time this month. Music’s on the radio. Something sappy he doesn’t want to pay attention to.

He can’t lie to himself anymore, he can’t keep pretending he is there to do business.

That was true at some point. He did try to recruit Baby. Tried, and failed. The kid said no. He told his associates that his candidate for getaway driver was a no-go. And that's where his deal with Baby should have ended.

But he keeps coming. Because he lives nearby. Because the food is really good. Because letting Baby drive his car is fun. Because Baby…

He looks in the mirror again and suppresses the need to smash it.

"Fuck" he grunts.

He wants to hate the kid, but he can't anymore. Oh, it had been so easy at first, when he confused his quietness with arrogance. When he thought Baby believed himself better than them, as if he weren’t a criminal too.

But now Griff looks at Baby and doesn’t feel that anymore. He looks at him and bets the kid has never had to dig a grave, or handle a body, or put a round on somebody’s knee because they were misbehaving. And he doesn’t resent him for it.

Griff’s had to do all that shit. And he thought, why should Baby get to sit back and enjoy not getting splattered with blood? He should have to deal with shit like that, too! But now all that bitterness and resentment is gone, and he doesn’t wish that upon Baby anymore. Because this life takes a toll, and he doesn’t wish that upon Baby. He doesn’t deserve it.

That's why Griff is here, why he returned to Atlanta: his line of work is beginning to get a bit more intense than he can handle. It’s making him... think.

He can handle the dirty work, but a recent streak of jobs gone wrong has made him wonder if he should find a new line of work, so to speak. He’s not ready for it, though, but after some thinking he decided he could dial back down the scale of the jobs he takes. That’s why he’s found himself back in Atlanta, dusting off his old list of contacts and associates, without a single friend or person to talk to about anything other than business.

Except Baby.

And Griff knows what he wants, he's just confused as to why he wants it from Baby. Of all people, Baby. Is he that desperate? Is he that lonely?

He can buy a dozen guys like him with money. Tall, thin, baby faced young boys like Baby. But not Baby. And he wants Baby.

"Griff, buddy." he tells his reflection, angry now. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

 

-

 

He walks in. Meets up with Baby. But he needs to talk somewhere private.

They meet behind the diner. Its late at night. Perfect place to scare the kid.

Yeah, that's what he wants to do. Scare the shit out of Baby so he runs away. Make it easier for Griff to cut all ties.

He has him there, standing next to the wall. It will be so easy to pin him against it. He advances in firm strides, and Baby takes a couple of steps back, but Griff stops.

He's made Baby tense, and he feels sorry immediately. Doesn’t show it, though. Quite the opposite, in fact. He squares up and tries to look badass.

"I need to ask you a question" Griff says, and he realizes he's using his criminal voice. Low, raspy. Menacing. As if he’s going to break into shouting any second. Getting ready to slap Baby’s sunglasses off his face again.

Baby stands, a bit tense but otherwise looking pretty calm. Tough as nails, or scared as shit, right?

He waits for Griff to talk. He's the one directing the conversation. It takes Griff a long time to continue, though. He's breathing deep and shifting his weight from foot to foot, nervous, and it’s making Baby nervous too.

Griff finally figures out what to say.

"Do you like men, Baby?"

It's out. Time to run away. You don't always need to get violent to scare someone away.

Baby's heart is racing in his chest, and Griff would notice the pulse on his neck if he were looking there. But he’s looking Baby in the eyes, unable to see them because of the glasses, but knowing Baby can see him.

And it’s not like Baby has never asked himself that question before, but he’s always been scared by the possible answers.

Men are... Well, they’re like Griff: Rude, presumptuous, possessive. He has a hard time picturing himself in a relationship with anyone like that.

But are they interesting? Are they nice to look at? Is Baby curious about certain things about them? Yeah. To all of the above.

So he has never found an answer that satisfies him, and doesn’t expect Griff to be happy with the answer he gives him, either.

"I don't know." he says.

The man tilts his head.

"You don't know?" he asks in disbelief.

For Griff it's the easiest question in the world, and doesn’t understand why anyone would have difficulty answering it. It’s either no, or hell yeah, and for him it has always been a clear hell yeah.

But Baby is young. He needs to remember that.

"I know I like you" Baby adds.

And that follow up answer disarms Griff, because it’s the last thing he expected to hear.

And Baby doesn’t stop there.

"At least the you I know right now. The one who doesn't insult me, or slap my sunglasses off my face."

Griff breathes in and out, looks down, and even though he’s a bit ashamed, he smiles a little. He needs to remember to apologize properly for that some day.

Right now he steps up to Baby, but Baby doesn't step back, and he gets close enough to see his reflection on Baby's glasses.

"And how much do you like this Griff?" he asks, and this time he's not using the interrogation voice, but a more husky, seductive voice.

Apparently Baby likes him enough to not mind his closeness, and in fact wouldn't mind if he got even closer. But he's too nervous to ask for that.

Luckily Griff does it, gets a little bit closer, yeah, right nose to nose as if to test his resolve.

"Do you like him enough to kiss him?" he asks in a whisper, and now he's praying for the opposite of before. Prays that Baby doesn't run away, that he doesn't get scared, that he doesn't hate him. Hopes that he wants him as much as he wants Baby.

Baby lowers his glasses and looks him in the eye, playfully thinking it over.

"Depends on how good of a kisser he is" he says.

And Griff's face lights up at the invitation, because when was the last time someone flirted with him like that?

They close their eyes and there's a few electric moments before their lips make contact, and their hearts are beating to the rhythm of the music.

It’s a sweet kiss. Griff doesn't let himself get carried away. He puts a hand on Baby's shoulder, the other on his hip, and gently pulls him closer while he tastes his mouth (coffee, his own tastes like bubblegum)

Baby still has his hands in his pockets. Maybe he doesn't know what to do with them. It’s fine. A little weird, but okay. Griff knows Baby isn’t hiding a weapon there, or something like that. Not Baby. He’s not dirty like that. And while a year ago he would have mocked Baby for that fact, now he finds it comforting.

It's gentle, it's slow. Griff literally can't remember the last time someone kissed him so tenderly. Baby finds Griff's facial hair quite interesting, and decides his soft lips and eager mouth complement the strange sensation.

Their mouths part, and neither knows how to react, because it feels like the world around them has stopped.

"Damn, Baby... You're so good." Griff says in a breathless whimper, and he feels dumb saying it, because he means it. Baby is smiling.

And Griff repeats what he did about a year ago: he puts his hands on the sides of Baby's glasses, and gently takes them off. He still can't decipher the look in his eyes, but he doesn't care as much about the meaning. He's content enough that he’s looking back at him.

 

-

 

He can’t take Griff home, and he doesn’t want to do this in the car. He’s not sure what “this” will be, but he can guess, and he doesn’t want to risk ruining the upholstery.

So Griff offers to take him home, to his place, and even though Baby knows it’s a stupid idea, he agrees. Because he should, but isn’t afraid. And without fear there to urge him to be cautious, all he feels is a tightness in his stomach, a flutter of excitement.

Griff is on him as soon as they reach the elevator, and suddenly Baby has a memory of another couple making out in an elevator, and he’s amused by the thought. Griff is remembering them, too, but a million more things are in his mind as he takes Baby in his arms.

“This your first time, Baby?” he asks.

He doesn’t ask in a mean way, or anything like that. He just wants to know.

Baby shakes his head.

“Okay, let me rephrase” Griff says. “This your first time with a guy?”

Baby nods.

His hands are once again tucked away in his pockets, and so Griff is reluctant about touching him more, about trying to make out. He doesn’t think Baby will follow the lead. It’s like he needs an instruction manual, jeez.

But Griff’s up to the challenge. It’ll be a bit different than he’s used to, but there’s no need to worry. He laughs and leans forward, rubbing the tip of his nose against Baby’s.

“Then boy, oh boy, are you in for a treat...” he says.

The elevator bell rings, and they reach Griff’s apartment. It’s clean and sparsely decorated, as if Griff had just recently moved in, and with very little baggage.

There’s not much to see. Baby briefly enjoys the view from the living room windows, then sits on the couch, waiting for Griff, who comes back with beers for both of them.

Baby takes it, takes a sip, and appreciates that Griff hasn’t immediately jumped on him as soon as they arrived. He knows he wants to, could feel how hard he was on the elevator already, so he probably won’t be able to stall for much longer.

And Baby realizes he doesn’t want to stall. He’s a bit nervous, but he wants Griff’s hands on him again. And he’s ready for whatever follows.

Griff looks excited, eager, but deep down he’s also nervous. For different reasons, sure, the main one being that he’s never been with anyone like Baby. Griff is out of his comfort zone right now, Baby is not only far from his preferred type of man, but also he is... Baby.

So he makes a decision early on. He sets the beer on the table, gets up, and walks up to Baby until he’s towering over him, knee to knee.

“Okay, Baby.” he says. “If we’re gonna do this, I’m gonna have to ask that you do one thing.”

Baby looks at him, and waits for him to continue without saying anything. Griff leans forward, puts his hands on the couch, on both sides of Baby’s face, getting all up on his personal space.

“I need you to tell me to stop” he whispers in a sincere tone, a strangely soft and vulnerable voice Baby is getting to hear for the first time. “If I’m going too fast, if you’re not good with something… just tell me to stop it, okay? I don’t want to be a dick, and I want you to have a good time, but I won’t be able to tell if you don’t talk to me, alright?”

Fair point, Baby thinks. He was ready to do that anyway, but he gets now that Griff probably needs a little more feedback, a little more confirmation that he’s good, other than just being there.

He resists the urge to say “wow, you don’t want to be a dick?”, but instead goes with a more diplomatic answer.

“Gotcha.”

He doesn’t have a selection of music for this kind of thing, so he hopes he can get a good song at random, because Griff is unzipping his jacket and he’s gonna have to take his hands out of his pockets very soon. He skips two songs before Griff’s hands are on his chest, and he’s trying to get him to slide down the couch and relax, so he leaves the song choice up to chance and puts his hands out of his pockets for good.

And as soon as he hears the guitar he knows it’s a good one, the best one really, and he pulls his arms up and lets Griff take his jacket off.

He’s always looking up at him while he goes down, rubbing his sides, moving to rub his legs, and then Griff takes his shirt and slides it up in one go up to his chest, and begins kissing his stomach.

Baby breathes in deeply and closes his eyes, trying to resist his ticklish reflex from kicking in. Griff’s tongue is near his navel now, and his hands are on his knees, holding them apart, and he feels all his blood rush down and he gets a little light headed.

Griff’s beard accompanies his every move, every kiss and every lick, and it’s a wonderful contrast of feeling against his skin. And the kisses and the nibbling get lower and lower, and Griff begins unzipping his pants.

He keeps a watchful eye on Baby’s face as he undresses him, just to make sure the kid’s okay. He knows he needs to look down eventually, but he can’t tear his eyes away. Baby looks so good like that, so flushed and excited. It’s delightful. He begins to lower his pants and underpants, slowly, and Baby helps him out by lifting his body and wiggling a little.

Griff finally looks down and loves what he sees. Baby isn’t fully hard yet, and Griff can already tell he’s got nothing to be ashamed of. He looks back up at his face, though. He can’t tear his eyes away.

Baby’s keeping his eyes closed, and Griff wants him to look, wants him to see him grab his cock and begin jerking him off slowly. He wants Baby to see how hungry he is for him, how much he’s loving it. See him stick his tongue out and lick the side of his cock from root to tip, reveling in the taste.

What finally makes Baby open his eyes is when he moves those lips and that tongue a little lower, and begins to gently kiss and suck on his balls. Bet a girl’s never done that one before.

And even if she has, not with an amazing beard like Griff’s, which makes it automatically different. And… better? Yeah, Baby decides, after a few seconds of hazy confusion. Better. He’s looking at Griff now, and Griff is looking up at him with the cockiest expression he’s seen on his face so far, which has to be some kind of record.

Baby bites his lower lip, and that expression seems to satisfy Griff, who finally looks down. He’s jerking him off with one hand, calloused and rough, but he’s being gentle. His mouth is busy down there, licking and sucking and nipping in ways Baby has never even fantasized about. And Griff so obviously enjoys doing it that it makes Baby even more excited.

Griff takes his time, but he can’t help speeding up a little bit. If he could he’d stay hours like that, playing and tasting and teasing Baby. He loves giving head, and he wants to make this specially good for Baby. A memorable one. His first. From a guy, anyway. And he wants to set the bar really high.

But he’s eager, too, and works his way back up Baby’s cock, and thoroughly licks it like a lollipop before putting it in his mouth. From the way Baby is breathing he can tell he won’t last long, so he gets ready for a good finale, wishing he knew Baby’s body good enough to make it perfect. But it’s only their first time. They’re still strangers, so to speak.

Baby isn’t much of a talker in general, and now that he’s flushed and overwhelmed by pleasure, he can’t really conjure words to express anything. So he doesn’t warn Griff, even though he knows he should, but luckily the man has been paying attention and he can tell when that sweet, sweet moment approaches.

And he waits for it with his mouth open, his eyes fixed on Baby, and Baby moans and shakes when he comes. His cum lands all over Griff’s chin in perfectly messy streaks that stick to his beard, and a few drops grace his lips, which he licks with pleasure. Then he smiles, triumphant, and gets up while watching Baby catch his breath.

He uses his shirt to wipe his face, and then takes it off to toss it aside, and when Baby comes back from his high he opens his eyes and sees Griff, shirtless. His body is very muscular, but he already knew that. Seeing it bare was a different experience, though. Soft dark hair adorns his chest, and an assortment of tattoos are spread all around his torso. His hands are busy with his belt now, and Baby isn’t sure about what goes next.

“Easy there, Baby” Griff says. His pants are open and he tugs his underwear down, and lets his erection spring free, wondering what Baby will think of it.

It’s big. And he’s not a young kid anymore, but he remembers how intimidating facing that can be, so he isn’t surprised when Baby stares at his cock in surprise.

“Now, don’t be afraid, Baby” he says “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Baby looks at him and at his cock, back and forth, and a light-bulb seems to go on in his head. He sits up on the couch and reaches up, hesitant, looking at Griff for approval. Griff nods, letting Baby go on, taking his time.

And then he focuses on his cock again, and he seems to be studying it. He puts his hand on it, almost measuring it, then takes it and focuses on the feel of it for just a little. He’s fascinated by it. But to Baby, it’s only natural. After all, it’s the first time he touches one that isn’t his. And more importantly, he wants to do a good job, now that he’s seen how it’s done.

Griff humors him, amused by Baby’s curiosity, and doesn’t protest by all the time he’s taking. And when the kid finally grips tight around his cock, he’s thoroughly surprised.

Now it’s Baby looking up to gauge his reaction as he jerks him off. A little too tight, perhaps. Definitely too dry. But right now any stimulation does it for him.

Then Baby begins to get up. He doesn’t say a word. Griffin frowns, wondering what’s going on, but Baby speaks through gestures, through motion, and slowly they swap places. Griff ends up lounging on the couch, and Baby kneels in front of him, a determined look in his face.

“You sure about this?” Griff asks.

There’s a spark on Baby’s eyes, and it’s not that different from the one he gets when he drives. It’s… confidence.

“I want to try.” he says.

He’s never given a blowjob before. He’s read some tips about how to do it online, but it was a long time ago, and any information that might have been useful is long gone.

What Griff just did, though. Now that was a lesson. And Baby had been paying attention, the way he always pays attention. And after his orgasm, his head is clearer now, and he can think. He knows he won’t be stellar at it, because it’s his first time, but he wants to try repeating the motions and tricks Griff just used on him.

It’s not that different from how he learned to drive, he thinks.

“Go ahead, Baby.” Griff says.

But before he begins, he needs a song.

He pulls out his ipod and begins to browse, looking for it. Looking for the perfect song to give his first blowjob to.

And now… Now Griff is getting impatient. Because Baby keeps browsing, and browsing, and browsing, and his cock is aching for attention.

“Baby, please...” he says. “Now you’re just being mean.”

He almost has it. Almost…

Baby clicks play.

And without hesitation, he gets to work.

He begins with his hands, firm but gentle, setting a steady pace following the rhythm of the music. Right on he knows he won’t be able to do everything Griff has done to him, because his cock’s just much more… Everything than his. But he’ll give it a good try.

And Griff seems to be cool with that, because Baby’s keeping him nicely on edge there with his hand, and that’s enough for him to experience at his own pace. And when he finally tastes him Griff jolts, and if his expression is anything to go by, he’s happy as a cloud right now.

As he tries things, Baby grows bolder. Little kisses turn into delightful sucking, hesitant lapping becomes firmer, hungrier. He gets a better understanding of what works and what doesn’t. He’s not as confident as Griff was, specially with his balls. He’s afraid of going in too hard and hurting Griff, so he takes it easy, and every now and then he looks up at Griff, who doesn’t seem to be having any complains.

“Baby...” he says, out of breath “you’re a natural”

He’s so winded, sweaty, his muscular body sprawling on the sofa, leaving himself at Baby’s mercy.

Baby’s hands have been mostly focused on the task. Once he gets a steady rhythm with his left hand and his mouth, he decides that maybe his right could be somewhere else. He travels down Griff’s leg and circles his thigh. He seems to like that, because he spreads and lifts that leg up on instinct. It’s hairy, but Baby enjoys caressing it nonetheless, feeling the muscles underneath tense and twitch, and the more he touches the more he wants to grab.

Mindful of Baby, Griff moves a little, just to slide down the couch a little more. To let Baby grab his ass while he works his magic. Because that’s what finally does it for Griff.

“I’m going to come, Baby” he says, completely strained, so so close to losing control.

Unlike Griff, Baby does lean back and away from Griff’s cock, but he keeps his grip steady to help him through his orgasm. He wouldn’t want to ruin it all during the last second just because he was a little intimidated by that.

And it was a good thing he didn’t try to swallow, because Griff’s cum is abundant, and in the long spasms that it lasts he manages to create an incredible mess all over his belly. He would have definitely choked.

Griff mumbles a string of “oh, yes, oh yes” over and over again, and when he looks down at Baby he smiles, and then laughs. And it’s the happiest Baby has ever seen him, just exhausted and pleased.

“You sure it was your first BJ?” he asks. “Because… damn.”

Baby nods, and he blushes a little too, flattered.

Slowly, Griff gets up. He looks at the mess and laughs, picks up his discarded clothes and excuses himself to the bathroom, because he needs to quickly shower that off. Baby nods and waits, sitting on the couch, finishing his beer.

Griff drives him home. Well, he drops Baby off where Baby tells him to, which is a couple of blocks away from home. Just in case.

He feels a little guilty, because Griff is a dangerous man with a dangerous lifestyle, and he shouldn’t enjoy being with him. Shouldn’t feel attracted to him. But he does. And it makes him feel giddy, even. Enough to put a spring on his step as he walks home.

It all feels so different from how things were with Debora, that Baby doesn’t know how it all is supposed to go. There’s millions of love songs out there, but none of them narrate the story of an asshole who returns to your life, uses his sweet car to seduce you, and ends getting into your pants just by... being surprisingly charming.

What a song that would be. Perhaps he should be the one to write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a short playlist to go with this fic, mostly to set the mood while I was writing it. Here's a spotify link, in case you're curious:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/ontarom02/playlist/6jV9ofdHGOFeYx63xmpIob?si=jztLraowSJ-8IkWMMhCLUA


End file.
